1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system which convert incident rays into electric charges, and a method for the driving imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus that can convert incident rays into electric charges has been known. As an example of such an imaging apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-203736 discusses an imaging apparatus including pixels each including a photoelectric conversion unit and an analog-to-digital (AD) conversion unit. The photoelectric conversion unit converts incident light into electric charges and the analog to digital (AD) conversion unit converts signals output from the photoelectric conversion unit into digital signals.